Just for Fun and Nothing Meant
by Amy-Violet
Summary: Sebastian invites Blaine and his boyfriend out to Scandals. PWP.


**A/N: Happy birthday, Gleeville! Less than a week late or, as I like to call it, practically on time!**

"Look, Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"What doesn't bother you?" Sam asks, walking up behind Blaine and placing his hands on his shoulders.

Blaine turns and smiles up at Sam. "Hey, babe. This is Sebastian. Remember, the new Warbler I told you about?"

"Oh, hey, Sebastian." Sam extends his arm for a handshake. "You must be the guy that said Blaine's sex on a stick and sings like a dream."

"I just said that's what I'd heard," Sebastian corrects him.

Blaine blushes. "Sam actually started that rumor."

"Hey!" Sam objects. "It's not a rumor if it's totally true." He pulls a chair over and sits between Blaine and Sebastian.

Sebastian watches the two of them. They're holding hands, but neither of them has told him to fuck off. Well, no one ever said Sebastian Smythe doesn't go for what he wants. "Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

.

The fake IDs look nothing like them, and yet somehow they work. They walk inside and spot Sebastian at the bar, past a number of drag queens. "I kinda like that guy," Sam says.

"Really?" Blaine asks. "I'm not sure."

"Well, he definitely likes you."

"Of course he does. He's heard I'm sex on a stick."

Sebastian gestures them over to the bar, where he has three beers waiting. "Cheers, boys. To the glamorous life." Blaine and Sebastian take long drinks of their beers. Sam asks the bartender for a Diet Coke—someone has to drive them home, and Sam is better at handling drunk Blaine than Blaine is at handling drunk Sam.

Blaine hasn't even finished his first beer and suddenly he's _gotta_ dance. He shimmies around Sam and grabs his hand to pull him to the dance floor. Sam acquiesces even though he doesn't love dancing _quite_ as much as Blaine does, and he invites Sebastian to join them. The three of them dance through a few songs, and Sam can't help but notice that Sebastian doesn't take his eyes off Blaine the whole time and can barely keep his hands off him. Well, who can blame him?

Blaine says he's thirsty, but sadly their half-finished drinks have disappeared and their seats at the bar have been taken. Sam finds a table for them, holds a chair out for Blaine, and holds some money out for Sebastian. "Would you mind getting another beer for Blaine and another Diet Coke for me?"

"Put your money away," Sebastian says. "It's on me." And he walks to the bar.

Blaine leans against Sam. "This is so much fun, Sammy. I'm glad you talked me into coming."

"Sebastian is totally into you," Sam notes.

"You think?" Blaine asks.

"Okay, I know you know what your innocent schoolboy act does to me, but you know that I know that there's no way you didn't notice that."

Blaine smiles at him. "It's cute, though, right? The way Sebastian is acting? Don't worry, I won't let him actually do anything."

"Or, you know...you could."

This time Blaine's confusion is genuine. "What?"

"I mean, you think he's hot too, right?"

"Well...yeah, but I love _you_."

"I know that!" Sam kisses Blaine hard and adds, "And I love you too. I'm just saying that if you _wanted_ to mess around with Sebastian, I wouldn't object."

Blaine looks stunned. "If I want to?"

"Yeah, totally, only if you want to. I think it would be really hot, but don't do it for me."

"If I want to," Blaine repeats again.

"Right."

Blaine's lip crooks up into a half-smile. "Not without you I don't want to."

Sam beats Blaine's half-smile with a full one of his own. "That would be awesome, but it may be a hard sell with Sebastian. I'm pretty sure he only has eyes for you."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Oh, please. Hard sell, my ass."

"What's this about your ass?" Sebastian asks, setting the drinks on the table and sitting down.

Blaine exchanges a glance with Sam before turning to Sebastian. "I was just saying I want to get my ass back on the dance floor as soon as possible." He swallows a swig of beer. "Sammy doesn't feel like it, though. Will you dance with me after we finish our beers?"

"If your boyfriend won't give you what you want then it would be my honor to fill in for him."

Blaine pretty much chugs his beer, so Sebastian does the same with his. Sam, of course, has no reason to hurry through his Diet Coke, so he just takes a sip or two as he watches Sebastian ogle his boyfriend. It means Sebastian isn't likely to notice Sam checking him out. Sebastian's no Blaine or anything, but he's still pretty hot. Sam won't mind at all if Blaine manages to finagle a three-way for them.

Blaine's happy to get back on the dance floor. He loves dancing anyway, but when he's a little buzzed and he head is a little swimmy, that just makes it even more fun. It makes him more daring, too, and he starts dancing closer to Sebastian than before. Closer and dirtier. He knows Sam is watching with rapt attention and winks at him once or twice. Sebastian's attention is pretty rapt as well. "You're an amazing dancer," Sebastian tells him in the lull between two songs. "It's a shame your boyfriend doesn't take you out more."

"You seem to think Sammy doesn't take good care of me," Blaine says. The music starts up again, so he has to shout the next part: "Actually he goes to amazing lengths to keep me happy. And speaking of amazing lengths..."

"Wow." Sebastian would probably assume Blaine wasn't actually saying what it sounds like he's saying, but he's got this sort of naughty smirk on his face. "I can't believe you actually just told me your boyfriend is hung. I'm not sure what you expect me to do with that information."

But Blaine already caught Sebastian staring at Sam, which is exactly what he wanted him to do with the information. "He's hot, don't you think?"

Sebastian checks Sam out again before answering, "I guess." Blaine can tell he's totally bluffing. "I mean, if you're into the whole jock cliché."

"And you're not?"

A pause, and then a totally unbelievable, "Meh."

"Oh, that's too bad. Because while you were getting us drinks we were talking about how it would be hot to have a threesome."

Sebastian stops dead in his tracks. "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Not fucking, no. Dancing and talking."

Sebastian resumes dancing. "I was just kidding when I said _meh_ , obviously. Obviously Sammy is super hot and I'd be one hundred percent up for a threesome."

"Sam," Blaine corrects him.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you called him Sammy."

"I did. You can't."

"Got it. So about the three-way...were you thinking here? Or...?"

"I mean, we were just _talking_ about it. I don't think we're a hundred percent yet."

"And what can I do to get you to a hundred percent?"

Back at the table, Sam's been watching the two dance. When Sebastian momentarily stopped dancing, that's when he figures Blaine must have said something suggestive to him. And now Sebastian keeps glancing over here, though mostly he's focused on Blaine, who he's grinding against on the dance floor. Suddenly someone sneaks up to the table and says, "Better watch your boyfriend," and then sits down uninvited.

It takes Sam a second to recognize the person, but as soon as he does he says, "Oh, hey, Karofsky. I _am_ watching him, obviously. They're hot together, don't you think?"

"So you're not worried..." Karofsky trails off as Blaine and Sebastian approach the table.

"Your boyfriend wants me to make out with you," Sebastian announces, standing in front of Sam. Then he notices Karofsky and extends his hand. "Oh, hi. I'm Sebastian Smythe. And you are?"

Karofsky takes a good look at each of the three guys and answers, "Just leaving," before doing exactly that.

"Charming guy," Sebastian mutters.

Sam smiles up at Blaine and licks his lips. "Is that what you want, babe?"

"But I want another beer first. Sebastian, do you mind?" Blaine reaches into his pocket for money, but Sebastian is gone before he can get it. Blaine stands between Sam's legs and messes up his hair. "Are we really doing this? Do you really want to? Because Sebastian _really_ wants to."

"I do," Sam says, and he takes one of Blaine's hands and kisses the inside of his wrist. "But do _you_ really want to? Are you having another drink just so you can go through with it?"

"Mainly I wanted to get rid of Sebastian so we could talk."

"Smart. And you really want me and Sebastian to make out?"

"Yeah. I really want that too."

"Right here in the bar?"

"Right here in the bar. That way if you don't like it, it's easy to call the whole thing off."

"Once again you're super smart." Sam caresses Blaine's back, just barely avoiding his ass. "And, hey, if _you_ decide you don't like it, you can call the whole thing off too."

"Yeah, I mean, that occurred to me too. I've never seen you kiss another guy before, and I _think_ it'll be okay since it's gonna be all three of us, but..."

"But I don't just mean before we leave. I mean if at any point you want to call it off..."

"You're not calling it off, are you?" Sebastian asks, handing Blaine his beer.

"Just reserving the right," Blaine says. He takes a drink of the beer. "You can call it off any time too, you know."

Sebastian scoffs. "Not going to happen." He looks at Sam. "Are we making out?"

"Not yet." Sam scoots his chair away from the table and pats his lap. "But we can fix that."

Sebastian looks Sam up and down, glad Blaine didn't fall for his lie about not being into jock types. (Obviously if he'd guessed what Blaine was getting at he wouldn't have tried to lie in the first place!) He actually did a little research on Blaine's boyfriend and found out that the only people he dated before Blaine were female cheerleaders, so it's not really surprising that he wants to be "the guy" by having Sebastian sit in his lap. It's not something Sebastian normally does—he doesn't especially have a daddy kink or anything like that—but he'll go along with pretty much whatever these two want for the night, and he lowers himself cowboy-style onto Sam's lap.

Sam's torso is like a wall of muscle, nothing soft about it, but his lips...his lips and his hair are the exact opposite. Sebastian places one hand against the hard plane of Sam's chest and threads the other through the silky hair at the back of his head. He leans forward and for some reason giggles, which he's afraid will ruin everything, but then Sam laughs too, and so does Blaine. And while Sam is still laughing (and Blaine too), Sebastian presses their lips together until the laughing stops. Sam is the first to open his mouth; Sebastian is the first to bring their tongues together. He feels Sam's hands roam up and down his back before settling on his ass and eventually pulling him closer. That's when Sebastian feels Sam's half-hard cock pressed up against his own and groans into Sam's mouth. Blaine wasn't bluffing about Sam's incredible length—damn!

He peeks across the table at Blaine, hoping he hasn't gone too far, but Blaine is just watching them both with his mouth wide open. Blaine makes eye contact with him and stands up. Leaning down to talk in Sam's ear, but not so softly that Sebastian can't hear, he says, "Should the three of us get out of here?"

Sebastian reaches up and touches the back of Blaine's neck, and in return Blaine kisses him—not as deeply as Sam was kissing him, but not exactly chastely either. "Did you have somewhere in mind?" Sebastian asks. "Because if not, my house is close and my parents never wake up."

Sebastian's house is about ten minutes away, plenty of time for Sam and Blaine to mention they've never had a threesome before and for Sebastian to—reluctantly—admit the same. It's enough time to discuss what stuff they each do and don't want to do. It's not enough time for Sebastian to feel too weird about being alone in the backseat while the two boyfriends are holding hands up front.

As soon as they walk through the front door, Sebastian takes off his shoes and tells the other guys to do the same. His mom is obsessed with not getting dirt tracked in, he tells them. This cracks Blaine up for some reason. It's just so funny, he thinks, that the guy he and his boyfriend are about to have a three-way with has a _mom_ who cares about dirt on her carpet. Okay, he knows there's nothing actually funny about that, but still it makes him giggle so hard that Sam has to sort of help him up the stairs. Blaine's not nearly drunk enough to think that anyone else will find the shoe thing funny, but he has to say _something_ about why he's laughing, and the best he can do is: "I can't believe we're doing this! I can't believe we're really doing this!"

"We're really doing this," Sam confirms as they step into Sebastian's bedroom. "Do you wanna start with the first thing you brought up on the way over here?"

"Which thing?" Blaine asks, laughing some more because he can't remember which of the many things that crossed his mind was the first one he actually said out loud. "Oh! You mean how I said I wanted to suck Sebastian's cock while you watch?" He's not laughing anymore.

That's not actually the first thing Blaine suggested in the car, but Sebastian volunteers, "I would be so okay with starting with that thing."

Sam stands behind Sebastian and reaches around to undo his fly. He strokes under Sebastian's shirt with one hand and inside his jeans but over the underwear with the other. He looks over Sebastian's shoulder and into Blaine's eyes and says, "I think that sounds like a great thing to start with, babe."

Blaine looks at Sebastian and he's a little unsure. He's never done this before with someone he just met and certainly not while dating someone else. But then he looks back at Sam, and there's something in his eyes that's so...so turned on, for one thing, but also somehow encouraging without being pressuring, that helps Blaine push past his uncertainty. "Take his pants off him, Sammy," he says. He says it with a confidence he doesn't quite feel yet, but, in a way, the act of saying it gives him the actual confidence. Sam yanks Sebastian's pants and underwear down to his ankles, and as soon as Sebastian has stepped out of them Blaine guides him onto the bed. With Sebastian flat on his back on top of the covers, Blaine lies on his belly between his legs.

Sam notices that Blaine is still hesitating, so he kneels on the floor next to the bed and starts talking softly to him. "You okay, baby?"

Blaine peers into Sam's eyes, face flushed, and asks, "It _really_ doesn't bother you that my face is inches away from another guy's dick?"

Sam reaches up to stroke Blaine's back. "Are you disappointed that I'm not more possessive? I love you more than anything, you know that, right?"

"No, I don't want you to be possessive! I just...I don't know, I felt like I should ask one more time."

"It really doesn't bother me. I don't know how to explain, but, like...like, you know how much I love when you blow me? Or do anything to me?"

Blaine feels like the question, with Sebastian right there, would make him blush if he weren't pretty sure his face was already all red and hot. "Yeah."

"It's like the only downside to that stuff is that I can't _really_ watch you do it. Not up close. So..."

Sebastian has been waiting patiently while Sam and Blaine have been holding their little private conversation down by his cock. They're basically whispering, but he's pretty sure Sam is trying to talk Blaine into going through with the blowjob, so the last thing Sebastian wants to do is interrupt and potentially mess things up. And he's so glad he didn't when he finally feels Blaine's warm, wet tongue on his balls. "Blaine, fuck," he can't help but say, even though he knows Blaine is way more interested in his boyfriend's reaction.

"Blaine, fuck," Sam echoes as he watches Blaine slowly lick up Sebastian's shaft. His boyfriend looks so fucking hot with a dick in his mouth. And it's not even really _in_ his mouth yet—Sam knows Blaine's technique well enough to know he's going to tease Sebastian with little licks everywhere for a long time—long enough to make Sebastian think he's going to lose his mind, if he's anything like Sam—before he finally actually sucks it.

Blaine is all over Sebastian's dick, swirling his tongue around the head, lapping at the slit, licking up and down the shaft. He's stroking wherever his tongue isn't at any given moment, and soon Sam is stroking him too—his thighs, his balls, his chest. Whenever Sebastian glances down, the other two are looking only at each other; as absurd as it seems, he doesn't want to "intrude" by calling attention to himself. After a while, though, he kind of can't help but whine a little because the two of them are pretty much driving him crazy.

And then Blaine's tongue is covering a lot more surface area. It's not until Sebastian feels a tongue on his balls and a tongue on his slit at the exact same time that he realizes...He looks down, and sure enough there's not just a brunet head but a blond one too, both moving around on his cock. The blond one looks up and, one testicle still in his mouth, makes eye contact with him. "Oh, Jesus," Sebastian groans before dropping his head heavily on the pillow.

Sam coaxes Blaine's head up, making sure to keep stroking Sebastian so he won't miss the absence of their mouths quite as much. He kisses him, the lingering flavor of Sebastian's dick on both their tongues weird yet hot, and asks, "You wanna finish him off, babe?" Blaine nods and starts to lower his head, but Sam stops him. "Just one more thing?" he asks, holding two fingers in front of Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucks them in, coating them in as much spit as he can until Sam pulls them out of his mouth. Blaine lowers his head again, this time slowly encircling Sebastian's dick with his lips.

"Unnngh!" God, it's a relief to have Blaine's whole mouth wrapped around his cock. He's sucking now too, and Sebastian's not going to— "Oh!" Sebastian feels two fingers, wet, circling his rim, and he instinctively spreads his legs farther apart. One of the fingers breaches him, and—"Oh, _God_!"—now he's _really_ not going to last.

Sam watches Blaine's head bob up and down Sebastian's dick, watches his cheeks hollow out around it, watches his eyes close as he savors the feel and the taste of a big, meaty cock in his mouth, and, God, his boyfriend is beautiful. He glances up at Sebastian's face and sees how he's barely holding it together. He doesn't _want_ Sebastian to hold it together, he wants him to let go, right in Blaine's mouth, right down his throat, and he pushes his finger in a little more in hopes of getting him there just a little bit quicker.

It works. Well, something works—way more what Blaine's doing than what Sam is, for sure—but the important thing is that Sebastian scrunches up the comforter in both his fists and goes, "Shit...I'm gonna..."

Sebastian's cock swells, and he thrusts up and hits Blaine in the back of the throat. Blaine cups his balls—they're tightening—and he fights back his gag reflex and just keeps sucking. A blast of come hits his tonsils, and then another, and then Sebastian stutters and pulls back just a little, just enough that the third blast coats the front of his tongue and the fourth actually spills out a little onto his lips and dribbles down onto his chin.

"Oh...God..." Sebastian relaxes his death grip on the comforter and tries to catch his breath. "That was..." He can't think of a word to describe how it was, and soon it doesn't matter because Blaine has scooted up to lie next to him and Sam is stretched out on his other side. Blaine kisses him, and there's pretty much nothing Sebastian likes more than the taste of his own jizz on the tongue of a guy who just blew him. But then Sam points at Blaine's mouth and says, "Babe, you've got a little..." and proceeds to lick the little bit of dribbled jizz off Blaine's chin, and that's a pretty close second.

As Blaine and Sam lean over him to kiss each other, Sebastian can't help but notice that they're both fully dressed still. And, despite the jeans in the way, he also notices that they're both extremely hard. He decides both those situations should be remedied, and he knows just how. "Why don't you guys lose the clothes?" he suggests, pulling off his own shirt, which he feels a little silly to be still wearing. "I want Blaine in my mouth and Sam in my ass."

Sam and Blaine both look stunned. "Really? In the car when you said you wouldn't mind anal..." Sam starts.

Blaine finishes for him: "We thought you meant you fucking me."

"And you said no thanks to that," Sebastian reminds him. "I actually meant any variation. But if you were actually saying no thanks to any of it, then I understand. If I had a boyfriend I'm not sure I'd want him fucking someone else either, so..."

"No, I do!" Blaine says, suddenly getting why Sam thought it would be hot to watch him blow someone. To Sam he adds, "I really do. If you want to."

"Is this one of those things where I should ask you a hundred times if you're really sure it's okay?"

"No, baby. Just do it."

Sam doesn't want to keep asking if Blaine says he's sure, and anyway he looks really sure. "Help me get him ready?"

While Sebastian scrambles out of bed to get the lube from his dresser, Sam and Blaine watch each other get undressed. Sam is glad he talked Blaine out of the bow tie and vest he wanted to wear so it doesn't take him as long. Blaine reminds Sam, "Socks." He loves the guy, even though he'd wear socks during sex every single time if Blaine didn't make him take them off.

Having found the lube, Sebastian turns back toward the bed and is greeted by the sight of two gorgeous naked guys. As much as he enjoys sleeping around, if he could change places with either of them and have constant access to the other as his boyfriend... Oh, well. He can't, so he might as well enjoy having both of them this one time. He walks slowly between them, letting his hands glide briefly over their chests and backs, with a quick grab of Blaine's ass for good measure, before pulling the comforter off the bed and throwing himself face-first on the (for now) clean sheets.

Blaine settles in between his legs again, basically in the same position he was in a few minutes ago, except that Sebastian's in the middle of the bed instead of the edge this time and, obviously, ass-up. Sam lies on his side next to Sebastian and kisses Blaine. "Where's the..." he asks, looking around for the lube and spotting it on Sebastian's other side. "Oh, there it is." He reaches over Sebastian to grab it and asks, "You ready to do the honors?"

"Uh, actually I was kind of thinking..."

Blaine trails off, or at least drops his voice so low that Sebastian can't hear. Just in case he's thinking what Sebastian is hoping he's thinking, and just in case he's reluctant because of possible hygenic concerns, Sebastian mentions, "By the way, I showered _right_ before heading out to Scandals. You know, just in case you were wondering. I was very, very thorough."

Sam whispers, "Are you gonna? I've _really_ never been able to watch you do that, even though you're so fucking good at it."

Blaine smiles at him mischievously.

"Oh, God." Sam helps by placing one hand on each cheek and gently moving them apart to expose Sebastian's wrinkly little hole. Sebastian helps too, by bending one knee and spreading his legs more.

Blaine traces lightly around Sebastian's rim with the tip of his tongue, eyes on Sam's the whole time. Around and around he goes, several times, until Sebastian squirms beneath him, and then Blaine drags the flat of his tongue hard across his hole and makes Sebastian groan and grind against the mattress. He's just about to push through Sebastian's opening when Sam whispers in his ear, "Jesus Christ, Blaine, promise you'll do this to me later?" Blaine groans almost as loudly as Sebastian did and nods enthusiastically. He penetrates Sebastian a little quicker than he intended, a little quicker and a little rougher.

Sebastian sucks in a quick breath and clutches the pillow under him. He's not exactly surprised at how good Blaine is with his mouth—not after that mind-blowing blowjob—but this is still a pretty fucking amazing tongue-fucking. He's hard again already, and he could definitely see himself coming again just from this—and, of course, from humping the mattress, which he realizes he's doing now.

Sam runs his hand through Blaine's hair. "Babe, I can't take watching you like this much longer. You've got me so..." He can't even find the word, and he takes Blaine's hand and places it on his cock, which throbs at just the slight touch.

Blaine grinds against the mattress just like Sebastian is doing and says, "I know, Sammy, me too. We better get him lubed up."

"Actually, I'm the only one who needs to wait until he's lubed up. He could start on you right away."

"Yes! How are we...?"

Sebastian knows no one was asking him, but it's not like he couldn't hear the conversation—especially after Blaine stopped distracting him with his tongue—so he throws the pillow onto the floor and pats the now-empty spot in front of him. "Blaine, why don't you sit here?" He rises onto his hands and knees and asks, "Sam, this'll work for you, won't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it will."

Blaine moves to the suggested spot, sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs spread to give Sebastian plenty of room. Sebastian lowers himself to his elbows and starts to kiss and suck at Blaine's inner thighs. As much as he'd like to dive right in, he doesn't want Blaine to finish before Sam even gets started.

And Sam seems to want to get started. He slathers lube over and around Sebastian's hole and then quickly pushes two fingers in. He's not careless or anything, just efficient. Like a man who's ready for the main event. Sebastian looks over his shoulder and tells him, "I'm good." It's true: he's taken dicks with a lot less prep than this. The guys he picks up at Scandals aren't always the most considerate.

"You sure?" Sam asks.

Sebastian has to smile to himself. He'd find it kind of ridiculous that these guys _keep_ asking that, mostly of each other but now of him, except he sort of finds it more sweet than ridiculous. "Yeah, I'm sure." Then, worried he maybe sounded brusque without meaning to, he adds, "Thanks."

Normally Sam would want to watch Sebastian suck Blaine's dick. Like, if he weren't already totally desperate he would want to watch really bad. But he _is_ totally desperate, and what he's looking at now is also pretty incredible: Sebastian on his knees in front of him, head down, ass up, legs spread, just waiting for him. Sam doesn't want either of them to have to wait any longer. He lines his cock up, holds onto Sebastian's hips, and pushes through the ring of muscle.

Sebastian gasps at the intrusion. Then he's afraid Sam's going to ask him if he's okay, so he clarifies, "Don't stop, it's good." It's a lot—Sam really is big—but it's good. He buries his face in Blaine's crotch but doesn't take his dick in his mouth yet—not until he can be sure he's not going to bite down—and just groans.

Blaine strokes Sebastian's hair and tries not to get impatient. He knows what it's like being fucked by Sam, he knows it takes time to adjust.

Sam fills Sebastian haltingly, a little at a time, pushing in just a tiny bit further with each thrust than with the previous thrust. He's not meeting much resistance anymore by the time his dick is completely buried. Still he pauses for a minute—even though it's the last thing he _wants_ to do—and asks, "Still okay?"

All Sebastian can think is that he's stuffed _so full_. The only thing that will make it better is to be stuffed full on both ends. His need to bite down luckily having disappeared, he sucks Blaine's dick into his mouth all at once. He should probably care more about his technique—God knows Blaine deserves better after the top-notch blowjob he gave—but he's way too impatient. Blaine's reaction—moaning "Fuck!" and pulling his head in closer—tells him that he's probably not the only one.

Now the only thing that can make this better is for Sam to really fuck him; why did Sam stop moving? Oh, right: Sebastian vaguely remembers that he asked if he was okay and is probably waiting for an answer. He doesn't want to take Blaine's cock out of his mouth to answer verbally and hopes that rocking back on Sam's cock will convey his affirmative response.

Sam is wondering if he should ask Sebastian again if he's all right or maybe just pull out, but then Sebastian starts moving. And he's making the sexiest moans now around Blaine's cock—Sam can't actually see that he's sucking Blaine's cock, but the blissed out look on Blaine's face tells him that's what's happening—and Sam decides it's safe to go ahead. He starts to fuck Sebastian deep and steady.

Blaine's got the hair on the back of Sebastian's head in a death grip. It was kind of a shock to have him start sucking so suddenly, but Blaine needed it and doesn't want him to slow down. Every movement of Sebastian's mouth sends a little jolt through him; Blaine's pretty sure that the big, final jolt isn't going to be that long coming.

Being in the middle of two guys, having one guy in each end of him...In a way it's like it's all about Sebastian, because after all he's the one they're both focused on. But in another way, it's like it's not about him at all. Blaine and Sam, they're in love with _each other,_ not with him, so in a way it's like he's just a warm body that's useful to them for spicing up their sex life together. But, like, not in a bad way...in fact, Sebastian is almost more turned on by that idea than the opposite one. He can wonder what this says about him some other time.

Sam is holding back, but it's getting more and more taxing not to just let go. He looks over at Blaine, who's got that hot as hell look on his face that he gets when he's concentrating on not coming right away. Sometimes Sam appreciates that effort—like when Blaine is fucking him, for example—but now he says, "Blaine? Baby?" He waits for Blaine to look at him—he's really concentrating hard so it takes a minute—before he continues: "God, you look gorgeous. I want you to come first, baby. Okay?"

Blaine doesn't even ask why, he just stops trying not to enjoy Sebastian's mouth too much. He wants to come super bad now—he _needs_ to—and without thinking about it he starts to thrust up into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian—thank God—doesn't gag or pull away, he just sucks harder. Very soon Blaine feels the wave of euphoria that accompanies his release into Sebastian's eager mouth.

Blaine's come hits the back of Sebastian's throat with so much force that it tests Sebastian's ability to not gag—tests it but doesn't overcome it, luckily, and he's able to keep sucking him throughout. He swallows it all and, when Blaine finally relaxes, licks off the tip to make she he got everything.

Letting the spent dick out of his mouth, Sebastian rests his head on Blaine's thigh. As soon as he does that, Sam nails him _hard_. Sebastian cries out inarticulately, a burst of nonsensensical noise, but he's pretty sure he managed to get the word _yeah!_ in there. Sam pounds him again and again; all Sebastian can do is clutch at Blaine as the whole bed lurches back and forth. Every time Sam slams into him he's nailing his prostate. Sebastian has never come _just_ from being fucked before, but he thinks that this time he actually might. He's right on the edge.

Sebastian's sex noises are really getting to Sam. So is the way that Sebastian is just taking everything he's giving him, body pliable and slack except for that tight ass gripping his cock just right. And then there's the way Blaine is watching him, content after his own orgasm, but still somehow turned on. All of it adds up to Sam releasing a gurgle from deep in his throat as he desperately unloads into Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian feels Sam's hot, creamy come fill him up. He shouldn't be able to actually feel it, he thinks, but he does, and it makes him gasp. It's almost enough to push him over the edge, but not quite. Not quite coming is extremely frustrating, but he did already have one orgasm, he reminds himself.

Sam manages to collapse to the side of Sebastian, not on top of him. Sebastian staightens his legs and collapses on his stomach.

"That was amazing, you guys," Blaine says. "Could I...Would it be weird if I wanted to get a closer look at Sam's come dribbling out of you?"

Sebastian doesn't know if it's weird or not, but he can definitely see the appeal, especially from Blaine's perspective. "Go ahead."

Blaine carefully extricates himself from Sebastian's grip and scoots down on the bed. He gently palms Sebastian's cheeks and separates them enough to expose his hole, now all red and fucked open and, sure enough, dribbling a stream of cloudy, white come. "That's so hot," he says, rubbing Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian grinds against the mattress. He didn't mean to, it's just...Blaine is touching his ass, and...

"Do you need to come, Sebastian?" Blaine asks.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys only got to once, so..."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Sam says, turning onto his side to face Sebastian. "I'm the worst top ever."

"I can tell you that's definitely not true," Sebastian says.

"Turn over. I'll help you out."

Sebastian flips over onto his back. He's got Sam's hand on his dick, stroking it, and then Blaine's hand is there too, and soon there are four hands roaming his body, at least one of which is jerking him, and Blaine is kissing him and Sam is sucking on his neck, and he was already so close to coming that's really only a couple minutes before he's erupting onto his chest and who knows whose hand(s).

Without even cleaning up first they all doze off, Sam with his arm draped across Sebastian's chest and Blaine with his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

When Sebastian wakes up—not too much later, he thinks, but he's not totally sure—Blaine is still in the same spot but Sam is now on Blaine's other side, speaking softly in his boyfriend's ear. "We should go, babe," he's saying.

"What, just sneak out?" Blaine asks groggily.

"No, we'll wake him up and tell him thanks and everything. It's just...I really want you to make love to me."

Sebastian is fully awake now. "You can do that here!" he says. "You don't even have to include me if you don't want."

"Oh, sorry, Sebastian. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but it's fine. I'd much rather watch you guys fuck than sleep."

"Uh..."

"Sammy's really loud," Blaine says. "When he bottoms."

"It's true, I'm totally a screamer. I know you said your parents can sleep through anything, but I promise, they couldn't."

"Oh." Sebastian is pretty sure his parents _would_ be able to sleep through it—even if it weren't for the sleeping pills, there's still the matter of their bedroom being in a totally different part of the house—but he's also pretty sure this is just an excuse. "Well, okay then. You know, not to be pushy or anything, but if we could do this again sometime..."

"Yeah, totally," Sam says. He whispers something to Blaine, and Blaine whispers something back. "We have plans next Friday, but maybe the Friday after that? If you feel like it?"

"Oh!" Sebastian had been expecting them to blow off the suggestion, actually. "Yeah, uh, give me a call."

They all get dressed, and Sebastian walks the guys out. Before getting into the car, Sam pulls everyone into a three-way hug. "We're really going to call," he says. "Unless you were just being polite and don't want us to."

"No, I do!" Normally Sebastian doesn't make second "date" plans with guys he sleeps with, but he really does want these guys to call again. He can wonder what this says about him some other time.

 **A/N: Did I mention that this fic takes place in an AU where condoms were never invented because pregnancies only occur intentionally and STDs don't exist? Yeah, it does.**


End file.
